


白旗

by apacf



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apacf/pseuds/apacf





	白旗

1  
“喂，快醒醒了。” 冰凉可乐贴上了脸，陈立农打个激灵，一下子醒了过来。  
干什么，他搓揉着眼睛。范丞丞说，老王来了。  
“自习他来干嘛啊。”  
一点残存的睡意都没了。下午五点阳光从窗外射进来，教室前门有个瘦长身影，陈立农眯起眼睛。  
班主任站上讲台，让他们停下手里的事。 “我来给大家介绍一下，这就是我们新的英语老师。” 他侧身招呼旁边的人， “来，小林。你来。”  
这位新人老师站上讲台。范丞丞噗地笑了，“长得好像女版王菲啊。”  
他们俩坐在最后一排，一向是重点监测对象。果然老王警告似地瞪他们一眼，连讲台上的人也看向他们。范丞丞装作挺直腰板坐得端正，桌子下的手却在做小动作。“嘶……这眼神要杀死人啊。走了个念经的又来了座冰山么。”  
讲台上的人声线低沉，在做自我介绍。“我姓林，叫林彦俊。”  
陈立农看他一眼，低头按亮手机，对话框还停留在妈妈发来的信息上。

“晚上又去丞丞家吗？”

很快，林彦俊的背景就已经传遍了整个班。说他是T大经济系的高材生，去年毕业，没教过书，接下来要带他们一年。  
“有这种背景不去投行券商来教书？”  
“不会高三也是他带吧……”  
“看你还嫌弃老唐。”  
“我觉得老唐那种念经式授课，不会有人比他差了。”  
放学的时候，都有别的班的女生过来打听。“听说你们新的英语老师是个超级大帅哥——”  
叽叽喳喳的。陈立农皱眉看着后门聚着聊天的一堆人。“借过。”  
众人看着他的脸色，自觉让路。  
丞丞从后面扑上来。 “晚上出来玩？”  
“我想想。”  
“我都说了，现在家里离婚真的不是什么稀奇事。” 范丞丞说， “来，跟着哥哥我去开心下。”  
陈立农被半拉半拽跟着他走了。其实去哪里，他也真的无所谓，就是不想回家而已。

出了校门走到一半，丞丞接了个电话却说要先回家报道。 “那这样哈，我吃完晚饭就溜出来找你。”  
“你姐在家，你还走得了么。”  
丞丞打着哈哈说那在老地方不见不散哈，就跳上出租走了。  
陈立农随便找了家茶餐厅吃了饭，一碗云吞面都没吃完，觉得好油腻。和丞丞约在Duerf，酒吧才开门，来上班的酒保仿佛刚刚睡醒，还在打着呵欠擦玻璃杯。室内空气颇污浊，他想出去走一圈，在门口碰到了阿河。阿河好像又瘦了，稍长的头发遮住脖子，从后面看起来像个女孩子。  
“嗨农农。” 阿河跟他挥挥手，“……不开心啊？”  
“没事啦。” 陈立农摇头，跟着阿河往外走。他接过一支烟，却又不去凑阿河的火，就把烟夹在指间。  
阿河看上去比他们小一两岁，但已经没在上学了。在酒吧里一起打过台球，一来二去就熟了。他脖子和锁骨上都有明显的瘀伤，也没费神去遮。陈立农移开视线，还是没忍住开口：“宁先生是不是还在纠缠你啊？”  
阿河眼神有些闪瑟。 “没有啦，是我自己磕到的。”  
陈立农在心里翻了个白眼。 “如果你要找人帮忙的话，我爸可以……” 他像咬到舌头一样止住了话头。 “反正你自己小心点啦。”  
“嗯。”

等他们回去的时候范丞丞已经到了。几个人坐下，嘻嘻哈哈闹了一阵，酒吧里人也开始变多。啤酒喝到打酒嗝的时候，范丞丞激动地在他背上拍。 “快看那是谁！”  
他抬眼，小舞台上站了一个人。那个爱唱枪花的烟嗓大叔今天不在，正弯腰调麦的人身型纤瘦得多。有些人在起哄，那人直起身对他们做了个开枪的手势。  
迷幻的灯光里，一张脸逐渐显露出来。  
是林彦俊。  
我的天呀。范丞丞拍着大腿怪叫，吹了个极大声的口哨，在低调的前奏里吸引了所有人的目光。陈立农要捂住他的嘴也都来不及了。台上的人也看了过来，陈立农和他对视一眼，在他平静无波的眼神里心跳却漏了一拍。  
林彦俊也就看了他们一眼。陈立农一边按住耍酒疯的丞丞，一边心想自己真的是没有做坏学生的天赋——分明还没做什么坏事，怎么感觉这么心虚。  
林彦俊已经认认真真地唱上了，唱的是一首他听过却叫不出名字的英文歌。他唱得好，台下氛围不错，连丞丞都安静下来，跟着音乐摇头晃脑。  
陈立农心里有些复杂感觉，一曲唱罢，他轻轻踢了丞丞一脚。 “走了。”  
“诶，这么早？”

 

第二天的第一节就是英语课。  
林彦俊踏着铃声走进教室，翻开教案开始讲课。陈立农觉得自己从没在早上第一节课里精神如此高度集中过。下一句话会是什么呢？会把他俩点名叫起来质问吗？  
可是直到下课，他想象中的事情也没有发生。  
陈立农看一眼旁边，范丞丞正哼着小调翻着托福单词书。  
他再次感叹这才是当“坏学生”的好苗子。

*  
“那两个倒也不是真的坏……”  
“抱歉，您刚刚说到哪里了？” 林彦俊回过神来。  
“说范丞丞和陈立农那俩小子，一个家里有钱一个家里有权。陈立农吧…… ” 老王抖了抖烟灰，压低了声线。 “他爸就是警察局副局，估计你也听说了。最近闹得挺大的，说他在别市金屋藏娇好多年，连儿子都有了一个。”  
他嗯了声，没再作什么评论。  
“这些话如果你不喜欢听，就当没听过。” 老王叹口气， “离了老师这个头衔，我们也就是普通人。学生家长的八卦，我们有时说说，就当作调剂。”  
他点头。“我明白的。”  
“那俩没有制造什么麻烦吧？”  
他微微抿嘴笑了笑。 “当然没有。”

 

2  
这段时间Duerf简直成了陈立农的第二个家。  
手机找不到人，在那里总是能蹲到。但他进来的时候脸色有些奇怪，昏暗灯光下，范丞丞以为那是汗，好奇抹一把又闻了闻， “你干嘛去了？！”  
“没事。” 他抽纸巾去擦额头。 “在停车场看到阿河又被宁先生那群人缠上了。”  
“所以呢？你就瞎逞强英雄救美了？” 丞丞反应颇大， “有些人你真是招惹不起。就是在路上看到都要躲远点的，懂？”  
“行了，他又不在。” 陈立农慢慢喝了口冰水，嘴角扯得伤口生疼。 “他那群手下真是疯的。你是没看到，几个人堵着阿河在角落里，要把人往死里踢。”  
“唉，人家和金主的家务事，你掺和什么呢。”  
“都要闹出人命了，换了谁看到阿河那个惨样都不会无动于衷。”  
“……你还真是你爸的儿子。”  
陈立农沉下脸来。  
“sorry sorry，夸你有正义感呢。” 丞丞又苦口婆心上了。 “不过，你就是打着你爸的旗号在外面混，也是有人不能招惹的。”  
“说真的，别提他了行不行。”  
“他啥时候回来？”  
“鬼知道啊。” 觉得话说得有点重了，他补了句：“宁先生也不至于将我一个高中生怎么样。”  
“你是你爸的儿子啊。” 丞丞小声嘟囔。陈立农作势要走，他只好递上台阶， “对不起啦你知道我说话不过脑子的嘛我发誓我以后再也不提了好啦坐下啦你说好给我试酒的——”

说是给丞丞试酒，实际是他自己借酒精发泄。乱七八糟混的喝了好多杯，第二天头疼欲裂，在床上赖到了十点。到学校的时候刚好是课间操，班长告诉他：“小林老师说让你来了去找他。”  
办公室里只有两三个老师还在。林彦俊的办公桌就在门旁边，一开门就看到。他正低着头改作业，陈立农安静走进去，有些踌躇不知怎么开口。  
他和这位年轻老师还没有过单独交流。本来他就从来不会和老师主动套近乎，更别说他对这种冰山类型还有一点天然的抵触情绪。  
林彦俊终于注意到他了。  
“老师。” 陈立农说， “班长说让我来找你。”  
“你知道我每天抽三个人读课文，今天刚好抽到你，但你不在。” 林彦俊说， “还有昨天的一篇小作文，你也没交。”  
陈立农将刚刚十分钟赶出来的作业交给他。 “然后呢？”  
“然后明天的课文你准备一下，要读一部分。生词和长句挺多的，多花点时间。” 他说， “就这样。”  
陈立农还站在原地，低声问： “那晚你看到我们了吧？”  
被质问的人手上动作不停。“看到了。”  
“却装作没看到？”  
“你希望我做什么？揪着你们两个衣领把你们拎回家？你是我的学生，不是我baby-sit的小孩。” 他说， “你的私生活我没权干涉。”  
“哈——” 陈立农觉得很好笑，却又不知道怎么反驳。  
他知道自己心里有些扭曲的想法。希望林彦俊像那些老古板一样管一管他，可一旦他真的插手了，他又好像名正言顺有了讨厌他的理由。  
林彦俊转过来看着他。 “建议的话，倒也是有，就是不知道你能不能听进去。酒吧么，当消遣偶尔去可以。高中三年很宝贵，别浪费了。”  
他示意陈立农身后。 “你没有别的事的话，给后面的同学让一个位置。”  
陈立农脸上火辣辣的。

 

*  
丞丞又被姐姐抓回家了，陈立农见他不在，正准备走，被他那群搞乐队的朋友拉着坐了下来。喝酒打牌摇筛盅这些常规节目玩了一趟，然后有人掏出个装薄荷糖的铁盒。  
“……喂，有小孩子在呢。”  
“怕什么呀。” 铁盒里是一堆粉末， “农农不怕的对吧？要不要试点？”  
陈立农喝得醉醺醺，从某人进来的时候心思就已经飘远了，视线一直往吧台瞄。  
林彦俊坐在高脚凳上，抓着酒杯，仰头看着站着跟他说话的人。片刻从对方手里接过烟，倾身去接火。他就穿一件黑色衬衣，明明是剪裁很正常的衣服，解开一颗扣子，却有种说不清道不明的风情。  
陈立农被这想法吓了一跳。

林彦俊跳下椅子，向他的方向径直走来。  
陈立农收回视线，心跳得很快。

“陈立农。”  
终于他听到头顶传来声音。  
“农农，你朋友？”  
他摇头，一只微凉的手将他酒杯抽走。  
不知谁吹了个口哨，“这位漂亮哥哥没见过诶，一起玩？”  
林彦俊还是面不改色。他口气很轻，说出来的话却是命令。 “你跟我回家。”  
陈立农靠在沙发上仰头看他，眼带笑意。 “这种时候想起来管我了？” 他倾身前去，“老师？”  
那群人闹得更欢了。 “喔喔，老师，我好害怕哦！”  
陈立农没跟着起哄，执着看着林彦俊的双眼。余光瞄到几个人站了起来，对着林彦俊身后的人点头。 “……蔡先生。”  
后来的人染了一头浅金发。他拍拍林彦俊肩膀， “没事吧？”  
“没事。” 他弯腰拿了陈立农放在桌上的手机和打火机，对他晃了晃。 “走不走？”  
他像个闹脾气的小孩，搂着抱枕又往沙发里缩了缩。另外的人觑着那金发青年的脸色，纷纷收拾了东西滚蛋。只剩他和林彦俊两人对峙，一坐一站，好像叛逆的小孩在对家长闹脾气。  
“这里面空气好差，我有点晕。” 林彦俊在他旁边坐下， “我们出去说话好不好？”  
……怎么还玩起苦肉计来了。陈立农无奈，拎起书包跟着他走了。

他们坐出租回家。  
林彦俊将他塞进后排，自己绕到另一边也开门坐进去。陈立农摇下一点车窗，凉风吹进来，让他清醒了一点。两个人都沉默着。只有电台唱着情歌，穿过繁忙街道时自行车和汽车鸣笛叮铃作响，倒是让他有一点回到人间的感觉。  
坐着坐着就有点不对劲。前面像是出了事故，车挪了十几分钟也没动多少。司机骂骂咧咧，每下刹车都踩得极其用力。没吃晚饭，被烟酒折腾过的胃开始作乱。陈立农抱着书包，试图压下去想吐的感觉。他在座位上扭了扭，想找一个让自己最舒服的姿势，又怕动作太大，引起林彦俊注意。  
林彦俊看他一眼，叫停了车，陈立农跟着他走到旁边街道上。  
“我没事。” 陈立农刚说完，胃里又一阵酸水涌上来。他捂着嘴，险些没当场吐出来。林彦俊拉着他的手走了一段，找了家饭店坐下来。  
陈立农翻着菜单。 “我想吃炸薯格……啊，还有炸香蕉。”  
“还吃那么油腻，对肠胃不好。” 林彦俊给他点了一份白粥和几个清淡的小菜。  
粥端上来，是热气腾腾的。他用勺子搅拌着， “老师等下送我回家，能不能就送我到家门口啊？”  
“你不觉得于情于理，我都应该跟你妈妈说一声晚上发生了什么吗？……你一身酒味地回家。”  
苦肉计他也是会的。他撑着下巴去看林彦俊，用上自觉最无辜的声线和眼神。 “我不想让她担心了。”  
不全是假话。  
林彦俊垂下眼，晃着手里的茶杯。“我以为这个年纪的男孩子，碰一点烟一点酒也很正常。管得太过，反而会有反效果……可是今晚实在过分了。” 他顿了顿， “是我一开始没想好，对不起。”

陈立农吓得停了筷。他内心居然涌现一点内疚感，是没料到林彦俊居然将责任揽在自己身上，还对他道歉。 “不是老师的错。”  
毕竟就算他当时管了，他也肯定不会听。

而他一直是个心软的人。所以当林彦俊的双眼再次看向他时，他着了魔似地说：  
“我不会再去那里了。”

 

3  
陈立农发誓这是他成年前最后一次去Duerf了。

生日那天，他答应了妈妈会回家吃饭。丞丞软磨硬泡，说我们先去玩一阵子啦。他还不知道上次的事，最近天天放了学就被接回家里补习。他自己形容像在关禁闭，看上去也真的好可怜。陈立农耳根软，下课就先和他去酒吧。  
去了发现阿河也在。丞丞推了他一把， “今日寿星哦。”  
“真的吗？” 阿河在他们桌子坐下来，几个男孩子聊最近的电影、新出的游戏，气氛挺欢乐。陈立农看着表，快七点的时候他说要走了。阿河拉了拉他，说农农我先敬你一杯吧。 “谢谢你之前帮了我……我也没准备什么礼物。”  
他拿空杯子倒了两杯冰水。 “谢谢哦。” 陈立农接过去，一下子喝完。

他走到门口的时候觉得有些晕眩，整个人像突然犯困。于是折返回去，想去洗手间洗把冷水脸再走。但离洗手间只剩几步的时候双腿像被抽光力气，他跌坐在地，模糊感觉到有人从后绑住他双手。  
“……宁先生说，随你们爱怎么玩怎么玩……”  
“嘿嘿，好的。”  
“……别弄出人命就行。”

陈立农又慌又急，但浑身发软，脑子里一团浆糊，无法思考。到七点了吧？妈妈还在家里等他吧？  
可是好困哦……对不起哦妈妈，要迟到了。

他闭上眼睛。

*  
有意识的时候脸上火辣辣地疼。一只手在他脸上拍了拍，他恶心得要命，一口狠狠地咬下去。对方往他腰上踢了一脚，痛得他缩成一团。  
“恶心是吧？嗯？” 手在他腰上捏了一把。  
陈立农简直想吐。对方又捏住他的下巴，试图往他嘴里灌点什么。他对着指尖用力咬了一口，激得对方又往他腰上踢了好多脚。  
好痛啊。真的好痛啊。原来学校里男孩子之间的打打闹闹根本就不算什么，这样的粗暴不是咬咬牙就可以承受下来的。  
他又被翻了过来，直往肚子上面踢。他想起阿河当日这样被人拳打脚踢，也是这么痛的吧？……阿河……阿河被他救下了，他呢？会有人来拯救他吗？  
会有第二个像他这样的傻子吗？  
脑子里飞过乱七八糟的念头，他发觉自己哭了。  
想大声呼救。但他连说话的力气都没有了，模模糊糊又晕了过去。

再醒来的时候他全身痛得像泡在冰水里。  
可能真的是吧。他勉强维持着注意力感知了一下，嘴上被贴了胶布，手脚都被绑住了，处在一个密闭的空间里……应该是车厢。  
他试着翻了个身，好像撞上了什么。  
“醒了？”  
有人凑过来看他。借着幽暗的亮光，他都认得出这双眼睛。  
林彦俊和他一起被绑了？这认知比他一个人遇险更让他惊慌。  
嘘。林彦俊凑过来，小心地将他嘴上胶布撕开。  
陈立农无措得不知说什么才好。林彦俊读懂了他的表情，做着小声的表情向他解释：“我在停车场，看到他们将你推进车厢。当时我一个人，来不及找援手，只能偷溜上来跟着你们。”  
他还有心思吐槽。 “你也太冲动了。”  
“不好意思了，我没有受过专业训练。” 林彦俊说， “这车没有挂车牌，一条路上能同时找出四五辆，我如果就让你们这样走了，真的不一定能及时找回来。”  
“这是什么车？”  
“运冰鲜的货柜车吧。”  
“我们走了多久了？”  
“开了半个小时了。”  
他心下一沉。  
林彦俊说：“我的手机落在Duerf了。我跟朋友说去上洗手间，走了这么久，他们应该开始找我了。”  
陈立农开始觉得说话都有些费劲。 “你的……你的朋友靠谱吗？”  
“但愿比你的靠谱点。”  
他想说，老师，别看丞丞那个吊儿郎当样，有些时候说的话还是很靠谱的。如果当日他听了丞丞的话……“原来……呼，原来宁先生真的，记仇得会对高中生下手啊……”  
“……你怎么得罪的宁九的？”  
他惊讶得差点大叫。 “你，你也知道宁先生啊？”  
林彦俊捏了捏他下巴。“别说话了，保存点体力。”  
“可是，我觉得，好冷啊。” 他把自己缩成更小的一团。  
“天。” 林彦俊靠过来，将他搂在自己怀里。 “陈立农，你别睡着，跟我说话。”  
“嗯……” 他往他怀里缩了缩，闻到他衬衫上一阵好闻的气味。  
林彦俊一直低声叫着他的名字。 “你别担心。不会有事的。”  
“可是我好害怕啊。” 他已经完全凭着本能在说话。  
林彦俊搓着他手臂替他发热。“会安全回家的。”  
“真的会吗？”  
“我会保护你的。”  
“老师，对不起哦。” 他累得又闭上了眼睛， “本来都答应你了……如果我没去……”

车忽然停了。前面的人熄了火，打开车门。  
除此以外，一片寂静。

一种巨大的难过和愧疚涌上来，将陈立农勒得不能呼吸。 “老师，对不起……对不起……” 他知道自己哭了，但脸已经僵硬得连眼泪都感觉不到。

在车厢门被打开的一瞬间他又晕了过去。

*  
再醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是洁白的天花板。很陌生。陈立农转了转僵硬的脖子，才看清自己是在医院。他踢了踢脚，腰腹间渐渐涌上痛觉。  
林彦俊正坐在床边的椅子上，目不转睛看着他。  
“没事了。” 他一开口，声音却沙哑得吓人。  
陈立农点头，指指自己的嘴唇。林彦俊便过来扶他坐起，将水递给他。靠过来的时候，陈立农闻到他身上好重的烟味。  
他又坐回椅子里，揉着太阳穴。 “我朋友找我的时候，调了停车场的监控，锁定了那辆车。跟过来的时候叫了救护车，所以用最快速度将你送过来了。万幸都是瘀伤，没有内出血。还有，宁九的事，朋友之前和他有过来往，握着他一些把柄，所以这次算一笔勾销，他不敢再对你出手了。”  
陈立农说，“……是那位蔡先生？”  
他耸耸肩。 “蔡徐坤。”  
陈立农心里挺不是滋味，缓缓扯出一个笑。“老师的朋友真的很靠谱。”  
“今晚要留院观察一晚。你妈妈在来的路上了。受伤的事是瞒不了，但是我告诉她你是滚下楼梯受的伤。”  
“可是——”  
“这件事没得商量。”  
好吧。他把脸缩进被子里一点点。  
“可是这个理由好糗哦。”  
林彦俊呼出口气，眉眼完全放松下来，才显出没那么紧绷的疲倦。  
“今晚好好休息，我就先回去了。” 他起身拿衣服要走，到门前转过身。

“还有——陈立农，生日快乐。”

 

4  
陈立农出了院回学校，先要做的事情是补作业。  
范丞丞不知道那晚上的事情，陈立农用林彦俊那个滚下楼梯的蹩脚理由骗他，逗得他哈哈大笑。  
“中午去打篮球？小鬼说请我们搓一顿。”  
“不啦，你们玩得开心点。”  
“……又去办公室啊？”  
“嗯。”  
范丞丞无语，只能做个竖起大拇指的动作。

陈立农这阵子简直成了办公室的常客——不是被找去的，而是主动去认真学习的。  
看得老王啧啧称奇，“还是小林你有办法——年轻人就是比较容易和年轻人打成一片哈。”  
林彦俊笑着摇头。 “五年一大沟，十六七岁看我们这个年纪，都觉得是老人了。”  
高中生的世界，要单纯也可以很单纯。他喜不喜欢我，我喜不喜欢他。考砸了，不想看书，零花钱快没了。谁谁新出的歌好好听，想逃课去看演唱会，没有钱。  
学生饭堂离办公室近，林彦俊贪方便，经常去那里吃饭。总会有三四个女生一直坐到饭堂收工，嘻嘻哈哈聊天，事无巨细，将芝麻绿豆的烦心事倒水一样倒出来。  
他觉得很有趣，但很多故事听到一半，倾诉的人就走了。等第二天上课，他抽学生起来背课文，板着脸看对方，心里想的却是：后来怎样了？你喜欢的那个隔壁学校学长，有没有接受你的告白？追你的那个学弟，后来怎么样了？  
有学生欠着几天的作业没交，他把人叫到办公室。问为什么不交作业？纯粹就是不想交。为什么不准备考试？不想准备。  
这种对话他每每想起都觉得好笑。这个逻辑仿佛再自然不过——不想做什么事情就不做了。也就是成年人才习惯了逆来顺受，忘了原来还有不想做就不做这一选项。

他想得挺入神。食堂经理来敲门，说要午休清洁了，老师没吃完的要不要打包带走？  
桌上有一碟没动过的拔丝红薯。想起有个小孩好像说过，教工饭堂的拔丝红薯很好吃。  
他拎着打包的饭菜回办公室的时候，陈立农果然还在，对着参考书在做笔记，看得眉头拧成一团。  
林彦俊轻轻拍了拍他头。 “又没去吃饭？”  
“唔，不太饿。”  
“还在长身体，三餐都要按时吃。”  
“反正我已经够高啦。” 他放下笔站起来，对着两人头顶比了下。稍稍踮脚，就能看到林彦俊头顶的发旋，头发蓬松柔软，看上去手感很好。  
他伸手摸了摸。  
林彦俊愣了愣，轻轻拨开他手。 “……东西趁热吃。”

陈立农很听话，坐下来打开饭盒，又问他老师要不要吃？他说他才吃完饭，不要。  
“甜品是用另一个胃装的嘛。” 陈立农夹一块红薯递到他嘴边， “老师不是喜欢吃甜的么？”  
对他来说，距离太近，动作太亲昵。但陈立农的眼神如此直接，让他无法躲闪。他只好张嘴吃了，陈立农盯着他咀嚼的动作，目不转睛，像为写观察日记盯着小动物。  
“今天下午S大有个招生宣传会。” 陈立农说， “老师觉得S大怎么样？”  
“S大蛮好的。名牌老校，语言类和理科的专业都很不错。” 林彦俊点头，“不过话说回来，你想读什么专业？”  
“老师觉得什么专业好？”  
又来了。  
“这么重要的事情，你想想你自己的兴趣。”  
“我想听听老师的意见嘛。”  
陈立农又夹了第二块红薯到他嘴边。  
真的又甜又腻。

*  
陈立农陪范丞丞去给姐姐挑生日礼物。  
丞丞挑得认真，他也跟着闻了好多种香水。花草，木调，果香，似乎都不是他想要的味道。导购让他形容一下，陈立农想了想， “嗯，有点甜，但是又不会太腻。很让人镇静，但是闻过一次就会上瘾……”  
“得了。” 丞丞夸张地搓着手臂， “就是不知道暗恋谁，这个谁身上的味道呗。……你去告白啊。”  
他摇头，一脸你不懂的表情。  
“那句话怎么说的来着，烈女怕缠郎？” 丞丞逗他， “话说回来，谁啊？我认识不？跟我说说？”

要怎么说呢？  
说他前一段时间天天做噩梦，梦到自己被抛在冰天雪地，四面都是豺狼。然后他的骑士从天而降，将他安置在温暖安全的怀抱里。骑士说，我会保护你。他放心地缩在骑士怀里，醒来却是空荡荡的床铺，倍感失落。梦到林彦俊早上来上课，刚洗完的头发还没吹干。先抽三个人起来读课文，一边听一边喝着咖啡醒神的样子呆呆的。陈立农觉得好可爱，冲上去摸着他头顶好一顿揉搓。  
“别动手动脚。” 林彦俊瞪他。  
但梦里的陈立农一点也不怕，伸手将他揽在怀里，低头嗅他脖颈间好闻的味道。闻够了抬头去找他嘴唇。比他年长的人，唇舌好灵活。陈立农被吻得气喘吁吁，放肆地将他压在身下，喊他全名。  
“林彦俊……”

然后醒来，下身一片粘腻。

 

5  
十月的末尾，居然还有台风。  
窗外轰隆隆滚过惊雷。六点多，大部分老师都趁下雨前回家了。林彦俊看一眼靠墙坐着的人，他正呼呼吹着自己的刘海玩。  
“主任不是让你罚站么。”  
“反正他又不在。” 陈立农瞄着他拉开又关上的抽屉，“那是什么？”  
他撑起膝盖想挪过去，不小心牵动了伤口。他嘶一声弯下腰。  
“好了，坐着别乱动。” 林彦俊拉过来一张转椅给他。 “裤脚拉起我看看。”  
一片红一片紫的，看上去触目惊心。  
“刚刚没有上药么？”  
“……没有。”  
林彦俊看一眼他的表情。 “你是没告诉主任你也受了伤？”  
“不想说。”  
“逞什么强？”  
“反正打人的是我。不管我说什么，错的反正都是我嘛。”  
“不是说不能打架，就不能有点眼色么。” 林彦俊从抽屉里拿出跌打油，倒一点在掌心搓热。 “对方五六个人，你就一个人，是不是傻。”  
陈立农不出声了。林彦俊坐在地上，用指腹给他搓揉瘀伤。  
皮肤渐渐有了热意。  
”是我妈妈。“ 半晌陈立农才抛出一句不明所以的话。他仰着脸，看不到表情。林彦俊也不追问，只嗯了声。  
“所有人都知道了，明里暗里不都在说么。” 陈立农的声音里好像有把刀。 “说那个人好几年前就在外面有了情妇，去年还生了个男孩，上个月带着那小孩搬到本市了。”  
“我知道那几个家伙就是嘴上说说混话而已。” 陈立农说， “我下手那么重，也是自己在发泄。”  
“嗯。”  
“但是二班那个混蛋好像伤得挺严重的。他也是膝盖本来就有伤，还被打到骨折了。” 陈立农干笑一声。  
他侧脸的头发飘着，看上去很柔软。林彦俊动了动手，还是把手揣回了兜里。

抽屉里放着的是他们一家四口的合照。陈立农捧着相框看得很仔细。 “老师的妈妈好漂亮啊。”  
“是啊。”  
“老师长得像妈妈诶。” 陈立农说， “所以也很漂亮。”  
林彦俊忍不住了，一把揉了揉他头发。 “小屁孩。” 他将陈立农裤脚拉下来。 “你也别让你妈妈担心了，之前才躺过医院，现在又添了伤。身体发肤受之父母，懂不懂？”  
“……好封建的思想哦。亏老师还是教英文的。”  
“反了你了陈立农！”

他们正笑着，突然有人推开了门。以为是主任回来了，陈立农立马靠墙站好，看清来人面孔的时候却心下一沉。  
林彦俊脸上的笑容还没来得及收起，就看到急匆匆闯进门的男人走到陈立农面前，一副恨铁不成钢的表情。后面主任匆匆赶进来。 “副局，这件事学生们已经私下里解决好了。对方家长也决定不再追究了。”  
父子俩却像仇人一样看着对方。  
“你必须去上门给人家道歉！”  
“我要不要给对方道歉不要你来管！” 陈立农梗着脖子回嘴。 “我自己有分寸！”  
“你有分寸？！你妈说你都好几天没回家了！”  
“你还知道有这么个人啊？！”  
“你……！你现在就跟我回去！”  
“回去干嘛，家法伺候啊？”  
眼看他抬手就是一巴掌，几个老师立马冲上去拉住他。  
陈立农扭着头，身体激动起伏。

“这样吧。” 一直旁观的林彦俊说话了，“陈立农今晚可以到我家住一晚。陈先生觉得可以吗？”  
他是房间里第二年轻的人，一开口，所有人都看向他。当事人两个都不说话，主任出来打圆场。 “副局，那就让陈立农先跟老师回家吧，明天早上跟着老师来学校。” 陈立农的父亲没再说话，狠狠瞪了他一眼便出了办公室。主任跟上去送人，对林彦俊使了个眼色。 “看着点。”

陈立农拿了书包，乖乖跟着他回家。开回家的路上，陈立农一句话没说。  
林彦俊从后视镜里看他。 “你没回家，这几天都在哪里过的？”  
“……范丞丞家。他爸妈出国旅游了。”  
他不停换着电台，一首歌听不到几秒又变下一首。  
“别折磨它了。” 林彦俊按住他的手，调成CD。  
“……啊。” 陈立农说， “是你唱过的那首歌。”

林彦俊说客房的床铺好久没洗过，让他晚上先睡主卧。洗了澡出来的人趴到床上，一言不发。  
林彦俊坐在书桌旁， 打了几个字，不满意，删删改改。半个小时过去，光标还停在最左端。  
“陈立农。”  
没回答。  
放缓了语调。  
“陈立农。”  
林彦俊坐到床边。陈立农整张脸都埋在枕头里。“……我没哭。”  
“我以前也老是跟我爸吵架，吵到差点打起来那种。” 林彦俊说， “也不是为了安慰你，就是……和你分享一下。”  
“谢谢你哦。” 声音闷闷的。 “我要说，他是我小时候最崇拜的人，会不会很俗很傻？”  
“当然不会。” 林彦俊一下一下摸着他头发。 “因为我也是。”

陈立农折腾了一天，说着说着就睡着了，连林彦俊什么时候睡上来的都不知道。旁边的人睡得很安稳，呼吸声清浅。陈立农动了动，就碰到了对方裸露的小腿。皮肤贴在一起的感觉很奇妙。他挪过去一点，靠在自己的枕头边缘，用鼻尖去蹭林彦俊的发尾。一种香味。他用手指按上枕头，一点一点按着对方落在枕头上的头发。靠得那么近，他一伸手就可以将他揽住。林彦俊在睡梦里哼哼两声，让陈立农越听越清醒。  
林彦俊。他用气声叫他名字。  
林彦俊林彦俊林彦俊——

陈立农就这样安顿下来。  
住在一起，才发现许多不为人知的小习惯。比如林彦俊内里是个急性子，煮意大利面，包装上说了要烫十分钟，才三分钟不到，他就要去掀一掀盖子。明明家里藏了很多速冻食品，看得出平常吃得挺将就，陈立农来了，就认认真真拖着他去超市买菜，硬要装成刻板规律的大人。陈立农发现他不吃芫荽，故意逗他，说想喝芫荽鱼头豆腐汤。  
“好吧。” 他抿着嘴，还认真地挑了一把最新鲜的。回家拿着手机钻研该怎么做，陈立农跟着他在厨房转来转去。 “鱼头要先腌啦，不然会腥。”  
林彦俊手忙脚乱地去掏鱼头。陈立农小声嘀咕，别忘了放料酒。  
“……要不你来啊。”  
“行啊。” 陈立农接过刀，娴熟地将豆腐放在手背上切。  
最后盛出来的汤分了两份，一份放了芫荽一份没放。  
林彦俊喝一口，整个肺腑都温热了。

至于陈立农。  
陈立农是个很好的同住人。家务主动包揽一半，后面甚至承包了煮饭大业。让一个小孩来做饭实在过意不去，所以林彦俊总说让他来洗碗。但他吃完饭就容易犯困，有时连着上半天课也累得不行。说着睡一会儿，让陈立农十分钟后叫醒他。好哦好哦，陈立农应得爽快，结果等他再张开眼，已经十一点了。陈立农伏在茶几上看着他。 “碗我已经洗好了。”  
“辛苦你了。” 他揉着额头。“你怎么还不睡啊。”  
陈立农视线还黏在他身上。 “现在去睡了。”  
周末他在客厅看电影。《重庆森林》，早上看一次，下午看一次，晚上还要再看一次。陈立农坐在他旁边第一次看，还挺专注。到了晚上重看，中途便打瞌睡。林彦俊推推他，让他困了就回房间睡。陈立农摇头，说不要。  
他哭笑不得。 “这又不是作业。”  
陈立农将抱枕搂得更紧了些。 “哪有高中生九点钟就睡觉的。”  
而阿菲的秘密还没被发现，陈立农就睡着了。

他看着倒在自己肩膀上的人，心想，好粘乎啊。

*  
朱正廷说他失恋了，在电话里声泪俱下，仿佛下一秒就要跑着五百万和福利去跳海。  
林彦俊只好说，那你过来吧。  
打开门却是很欢乐的一人一狗。五百万热情地往他腿上扑，他将她抱起来，挑眉看朱正廷。  
朱正廷晃了晃手里的烧鹅。 “别生气哈，来找你过冬至。”  
“……我都做好饭了。”  
“做饭？谁？你？不是吧。哦我懂了，新欢？”  
陈立农很适时地拿着锅铲从他背后探出头来，乖巧地打招呼，说哥哥好。  
“哇，小男朋友？”  
“……我赶人了啊。” 林彦俊说， “这是我学生。”

陈立农接过烧鹅去厨房准备加餐。朱正廷将两瓶酒放在茶几上，旁边堆着几本少年漫画。 “返老还童啦？”  
“陈立农的。” 林彦俊说， “他现在住在这里。”  
“你转性了？” 朱正廷问， “过年问你个地址来拜年你都磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
“他情况比较特殊。”  
“……说实话，你是不是……？”  
一人一狗都考究地盯着他。  
“当然不是。” 他用手里杂志轻轻敲了敲好友的头。 “我没那么禽兽好吧。”

怎么可能。他心想。  
怎么可以。

晚饭吃得挺丰盛。他和朱正廷有几个月没见，两个人聊开了，酒也喝多了。  
陈立农抱着新朋友去客厅玩，打了几盘游戏回来，那两个人还在聊，一瓶酒已经喝到见底。  
他问，要不要吃汤圆？  
“好！！！” 朱正廷说， “芝麻馅的谢谢。”  
“嗯嗯。” 陈立农说， “老师呢？红豆馅的？”  
林彦俊喝得有点脸红，听了他问题，呆呆的也说不上话。陈立农煮好了汤圆盛给他一碗，他拿起勺子就往嘴里送，结果把自己烫到了。吃完了汤圆他走进厨房，陈立农在擦流理台。一切都做得很妥帖，好像没有他能插手的地方了。  
“谢谢你噢。” 他对陈立农说。  
然后两个大人去客厅聊天，五百万跑进厨房跟在陈立农身后打转。  
他把抹布洗干净挂好，蹲下身跟小狗说话。 “我是不是好像这里半个主人啊，嘿嘿。”

陈立农洗完澡出来，客厅没了声响。朱正廷倒在沙发上睡着了，林彦俊背靠着沙发坐在地毯上睡着了。陈立农伸手垫在他背后想扶他进房间，却把他弄醒了。  
林彦俊缓缓睁开眼，目光柔和，呼吸深重。  
不再是冰冷略带距离的眼神，再没有师生关系横亘其中，再无批评、劝诫、引导之意， 只剩毫不设防的，像忘记他是他、他是他的眼神。  
“……要喝水吗？” 陈立农问。  
他喉咙里溢出模模糊糊的粘腻声音，字不成句。陈立农跪在地毯上，他的唇，他双眼，只剩咫尺距离。  
“……林彦俊。” 他低声叫他。  
林彦俊仍然只是直直地看着他。  
窗外的淅沥雨声一瞬变大。他的绮思，憧憬，不安，该有的不该有的感情， 未承认不敢承认的念想，全在此刻喷薄而出。  
他低头碰上林彦俊双唇。舌头在柔软唇瓣间辗转，齿间流连，仿佛还能尝到汤圆甜蜜软糯的味道。林彦俊低吟一声，唇舌像在回应。  
陈立农的手握着他的腰，伸进他宽松毛衣里。  
在肌肤相触的一瞬，林彦俊却突然一把推开了他，冲进浴室。  
浴室传来哗哗水声。  
陈立农愣怔在原地。

隔天就是学期最后一天。陈立农走出考场，早晨发出去的信息还是没有回复。  
走出校门，有个熟悉身影。  
妈妈提着行李在等他。“小林老师说他有事要离开一趟。你放人家家里的东西都在这里了。”  
他沉默。  
“也是，麻烦了人家这么久……”

脸上有凉意。  
抬头，原来是下雪了。

 

6  
寒假开始了。  
这一年的冬天雨雪连绵，低温天气肆虐。朋友想去的卤肉饭店门口已经排起了长队，两个人正打算改日再来，店堂里忽然有人叫：“小林老师？”  
他心里咯噔一下。朋友拽住他袖子往里走， “赶紧赶紧，抓住机会。” 热情地自来熟，“你好你好，谢谢姐姐。”  
林彦俊白他一眼。

坐下的时候，特意挑了靠里的座位。这样陈立农坐在对角线，就不用和他面对面。  
幸得朋友健谈，活跃了气氛。知道了陈立农今年高二，自然讲到明年去向。  
陈立农的妈妈说， “S大应该蛮好的吧？体育特长加三十分，农农应该挺有把握吧。”  
“可是老师说S大不好。” 陈立农看着他， “是吧老师？”  
林彦俊恨不得在桌下踢他一脚。  
“我的意思是，S大的工科是弱项。如果你想读IT，最好考虑下别的学校。”  
“想过T大吗？” 朋友插嘴。 “考来做我们学弟呀。”  
陈立农摇头。“唔，T大太难了。”  
Top1的学校，几乎各专业都是王牌。哪怕是体育特长生，文化课也要到拔尖水平。  
陈立农脸上有些落寞表情。  
林彦俊恨不得将朋友的嘴缝上。

他去了趟洗手间，出来果然看见来堵他的人。  
“打你电话不接，短信也不回。” 陈立农说， “去你家按门铃也没人。”  
“我去台南了。” 他说，“朋友结婚。”  
“喔。” 陈立农碰碰他脸，“我很想你。”  
林彦俊哑然。他单方面装聋作哑，陈立农干脆撕破这层纸糊的天窗，堂而皇之地宣布：我是真的对你想入非非。  
陈立农还在轻抚他侧脸，他像被点了穴一样不知作何反应。骂他？甩开他的手扬长而去？  
他知道自己舍不得。

因冬至那晚辗转难眠的，自然不止陈立农一个。  
几乎是陈立农吻下来的瞬间，他便清醒过来。意识清醒了，身体却在沉醉——所以放任陈立农沉溺地吻他。  
但放任也不过几秒。  
他想陈立农是以为他醉了。如果陈立农也配合地装作健忘，那个吻就能当作一场无心之失。

但陈立农似乎是不打算配合。  
又有人推门进洗手间，陈立农一把将他推进某个隔间。  
“别骗我了。”  
“我骗你什么？”  
陈立农不答，轻轻亲他嘴角。 “林彦俊。”  
他有点生气了，转身要出去，又被陈立农紧紧抱着。  
他越想越气。

你怎么可以。  
越雷池的第一步迈出去，还可以补救——他用力将两人往反方向推，重新筑起师生关系这座高墙。陈立农要做的，只不过乖乖呆在墙的另一边，等这段插曲变成无足轻重的过往。  
但他一个亲吻，一个拥抱，又让他费心垒好的这面墙轰然倒塌。  
林彦俊快气疯了。  
你这个笨小孩，怎么可以将我精心织好的保护网就这么粗鲁撕破呢？

陈立农没给他什么时间，又按着他吻了上去。他下意识舔舔嘴角，有一点可乐味道。  
“别想着骗我了。” 陈立农说，“这是本能，instinct，形容词, instinctive, 还有什么？哦，性冲动，sexual impulse……”  
“还本能。” 林彦俊冷笑， “学了个词就随便用。告诉你，这是青春期的悸动而已，懂吗？”  
他推了陈立农一把。“对，性冲动。你有需要回家自己解决。”  
陈立农摸了他一把。 “说你呢。”  
陈立农手劲很大，握着他敏感部位也毫不放松。林彦俊猝不及防被他偷袭，险些叫出声。他抬起腿就要踢，又被陈立农另一只手抓着膝盖摁在了墙上。陈立农又亲上来，简直不给他喘息的机会。膝盖顶住他，一只手将他腿拉开，一只手已经伸进了他裤子里开始摸。嘴被人堵着，他连骂人都骂不了。体感很漫长也很短暂。他射在陈立农手里，气喘吁吁。  
陈立农靠在他肩膀上。 “别再推开我了。”  
他一把推开他走了出去。

 

周六晚上，陈立农给他发信息。  
“我没带够钱，回不了家。公交跑完了。”  
他看完，把手机倒扣在桌面。十五分钟过去，没有新的信息。  
他不知道自己是庆幸还是担忧。是平安到家了，还是还在等他？  
又做了十分钟思//想//斗//争。陈立农又不是非要找他，再不济还能先打车回家，让家里人付车资啊？  
况且车子送去年检了，他去了，最多也就是给他出租车钱，让他回家。  
……但如果，陈立农真的傻到一直在等他呢？  
最后还是穿上大衣出了门。

陈立农果然还在，一个人坐在影院门前的台阶上。节假日的商场很热闹，他形单影只，看上去挺凄凉。  
林彦俊走过去踢他一脚。 “我不来你打算怎么办？在这里坐着过夜？”  
“我知道你肯定会来。” 陈立农说。“你嘴角沾了东西。”  
“什么？” 他掏出手机照，被陈立农摸了摸嘴角。  
“不准动手动脚。” 他转身就走，被陈立农追上来拉住了衣角。  
两个人大街上拉拉扯扯。陈立农突然停了动作，走在后面的林彦俊险些撞上他背。  
对面走过来一家三口。小的被男人抱在怀里，扯着他父亲的脸。

陈立农转身飞奔向地铁站。深冬的风在他耳边呼啸，整张脸都刮得生疼。

等出租的队伍人满为患，林彦俊挤上了第三趟地铁。到家的时候，陈立农正在他床上躺尸一样趴着。千算万算，忘了把家里钥匙要回来。  
他手刚摸上墙，陈立农就低声说，“别开灯。”  
他叹口气，走过去在床边坐下。  
“怎么那么久。”  
“见到人怎么能不打声招呼。”  
“有什么好说的。”  
“好歹我是老师，面子功夫还是要做的。” 林彦俊在床边坐下。 “他塞了一万块钱给我。让我给你。”  
陈立农的头深深埋在枕头里。 “有病吧！”  
再开口时，声音恳切得像哀求， “……别赶我走。”  
有一万句话从喉间滚过。（不行。我管不了你。我也替你难过。别逼我了。我怎么舍得。）  
林彦俊硬起心肠：“下不为——”  
话还没说完，就被人扑到床上。他后脑勺撞到墙，疼得他几乎飙泪。 “陈立农！” 他正要发作，陈立农把头又往他脖颈处蹭了蹭，整个人将他死死压在床上。  
“别动。” 陈立农说。

两颗跳动的心压在一起，分量好重。

林彦俊连呼吸都不敢用力。好一会儿才去摸陈立农的头。一手湿润，不用想也知道是什么。  
一声压抑的呜咽。他擦着他侧脸流下来的眼泪，是有温度的。  
“乖。” 他鬼使神差地说。  
陈立农将他抱得更紧，两手勒住他胸口，凑上来去吻他。他有些措手不及，侧着头躲。 陈立农亲他亲得急切，脸上还不停有泪流下来。  
乖，别哭了。他一下一下捏着陈立农的后颈，像在安抚小动物。陈立农专注吻他双唇，吻到他渐渐有了感觉，忘乎所以，回过神来身下已经有了反应。陈立农还死死压着他，他大腿根也有硬物。  
他想推开陈立农冷静一下，避开他的吻。陈立农伸出舌头舔他的下唇。 “我会乖的。” 他说。 “别不要我。”  
别不要我。他咬着他耳垂。  
林彦俊整个人都是麻的，全身血液都往下涌。  
“真的会乖吗？” 陈立农拉着他的裤子往下拉，他很配合地抬起腰。 “会听我话？”  
“会。一直会。” 陈立农又含住他唇。他一把推开他肩，迅速跨坐在他身上，又低下头在他耳边讲话。  
“要听话哦。” 林彦俊说， “别再难过了，好不好？”  
他从陈立农的嘴唇开始，一点点轻轻往下吻。然后褪下他的裤子，将他阴茎含在嘴里。陈立农发出一声短促的尖叫。

陈立农射了一半在他嘴里。

他去洗手间刷牙。想了想，还是开了灯，白炽灯照下来，他神志清醒了一点。看着镜子里头发凌乱嘴唇血红的自己，心跳得快要蹦出来。  
啪。他又把灯关上。

出去的时候陈立农还半倚着墙平复呼吸。林彦俊爬上去坐在他旁边，不知道该怎么收尾。  
陈立农又开始吻他，手沿着脊背上下逡巡，在腰上轻轻地捏。  
“我乖不乖？”  
下半场好像变了味。林彦俊平躺着，让陈立农拉起他大腿将两人的阴茎靠在一起摩擦。他喘着气，心里几番挣扎，还是拉开床头柜找到润滑和套。他指挥陈立农去对付胸口，自己用手指给自己扩张，弄得气息都不稳。陈立农于是接棒，然后操进他身体里。

第二天起来的时候陈立农已经走了。他痛苦地嚎叫了声，转过去，枕头上还有一点陈立农的味道。  
他闭着眼，在心里将自己咒骂了几十遍。

你完了，林彦俊。  
你真的完了。

 

*  
“你是不是疯了。” 

林彦俊灌了一大口酒。很郁闷，又灌了一大口。  
连稳重的王子异都给出这样的评价，可想而知这事有多惊世骇俗了。  
他还没将最劲爆的部分讲出去 -——他和陈立农上床了。

“我知道我疯了。” 他痛苦得直挠头发。  
他不是不受道德束缚的人，在这方面甚至有些自虐的倾向。大一的时候和学生会共事的人互有好感，只是因为知道同寝室有人也对对方有好感，在对方表白的时候他拒绝了。  
甚至后来那两人分手，他也还在避讳对方。  
哪知道这次自己的防线会如此脆弱。

“其实想想也正常。一个是保护者，一个是被保护者。滋生出感情也不是奇怪的事。” 王子异说。  
“我懂你的意思了。” 林彦俊说，“就是老母鸡护崽的心态，是吧？”  
他说得自己都笑起来。 “我怎么办啊……”

王子异说酒精解决不了问题，让他回家好好休息，再好好想想。他跟王子异告别，转头就打给朱正廷，两个人约在Duerf，一直喝到三点钟酒吧打烊。触景伤情，他喝得烂醉。  
朱正廷送他回家，要从他口袋里掏钥匙，推搡间门却开了。陈立农穿着睡衣拖鞋，一副纯良样子。  
朱正廷意味深长地拍拍他肩就走了。陈立农接过人，将他放在沙发上。  
林彦俊闭眼躲进抱枕里，不去看他。  
陈立农在他脖子间嗅来嗅去。“怎么了。喝了好多酒啊。” 说着又凑上去吻他。  
“你放过我吧。” 他将陈立农往外推，手却没什么力气。“我真的玩不起。”  
陈立农停了动作，不明所以地看着他。  
“去睡觉。” 他伸手挡着眼睛。“让我一个人呆着。”  
“那你回房间睡啊——”  
“立刻消失。” 林彦俊说，“现在，立刻，马上。”  
陈立农踢踏着拖鞋走了。

林彦俊立马就后悔了。自己立场不坚定，为什么要说重话发泄到小孩子身上呢。  
他觉得自己真的很失败。

半夜他在沙发上醒过来，要去厨房喝水，走了两步却险些摔倒。  
才看清是陈立农伏在茶几上睡着了。  
真是作孽。  
他叹口气，去厨房倒了两杯冷水，叫醒了陈立农。  
“我们聊聊。”

“我知道你要说什么。” 陈立农抱臂看着他，声线里有种少见的冷静。“还是不能在一起，是不是？”  
“还蛮聪明。” 他笑起来。 “道理你都懂了。”  
“我不接受。”  
“没有商量的余地。”  
“为什么？我是真的不懂。21世纪了，连没有血缘关系的兄妹都能在一起了。我们肯定不是三代以内的近亲吧？”  
“你在胡说什么啊。” 他差点要笑了， “我和你之间，我是成年人，你是未成年，我不能，呃，趁虚而入。” 林彦俊皱着眉，想找一个合适的词。“exploit，对，利用。我不能利用你。”  
“我没觉得有被利用啊。”  
“你以为感情上的利用就不是利用了吗？你的心理可能还不成熟，还很脆弱——” 陈立农迫不及待要反驳，他摆手。 “你依赖我，是因为这段时间你的父亲缺席，我成了一个心理替代——”  
“神经。” 陈立农眉头拧成一团， “我没有恋父情结。”  
他也不计较他的用词了。 “总之，这是原则问题。错的就是错的……别逼我了。”

陈立农走过来，把头埋在他脖子里。“你说过不会不要我的。”  
林彦俊沉默。  
“别不要我。” 他将他圈得快要窒息。“不要丢下我。”  
他一句话也说不出。想去掰陈立农的手，发现自己手都在抖。  
他装出轻松的语气：“不是，我说真的，你哪天变卦了，把我告上了法庭怎么办？我可是要去坐牢的。”  
陈立农一下放开了他。眼圈红红的，一脸不可置信，声音歇斯底里。 “你真的觉得我会这样做？”  
“我只是说，假如——”  
陈立农站起来，动作之大几乎要把茶几掀翻。他跑进房，摔门声震天。

 

7  
开学第一天，陈立农就请了病假。  
林彦俊被派去邻市几所学校听课，回来的时候已经是周五。一问，才知道陈立农整个星期都没来上学。

周六一大早林彦俊就开车出门。原本只是想去碰下运气，没想到等红灯的时候就看到某人从7-11出来。  
“陈立农！” 他摇下车窗。  
陈立农看清是他，立马往反方向走。跑什么？他从车窗探出头， “回家！”  
后面的车开始狂鸣喇叭，林彦俊只好往前开。 

到他家的时候， 陈立农正坐在门口台阶上逗一只小狗玩。  
“妈妈不在家呢。” 他完全不抬头看他， “我都不知道你还做家访。”  
“给你拿课件。”  
陈立农的肚子响了。林彦俊望着他，他望着林彦俊。  
“其实我忘带钥匙出门了。” 他扁着嘴。 

他带林彦俊去了家附近的拉面店。  
“下周给我回去上学。”  
“知道了。”  
“你看着我。”  
陈立农把头扭开。  
林彦俊觉得头更痛了。他下意识想去捏陈立农的脖子，突然清醒，又缩回了手。

林彦俊说：“上次我喝醉了，说了些很过分的话，对不起。”  
“哪些是过分的，哪些是真心的啊？”  
“怀疑你的话是过分的。”  
“拿喝醉酒当借口，真的是很大人的作派。”  
“所以你看，不要做这么烂的大人。我不值得，以后会有更好的人等着你。”  
“……你不要这么贬低自己啊。” 陈立农说， “你是我的救世主诶。”  
他震惊得说不出话。

面端上来了。  
“我知道我还不是大人。” 陈立农在热气里开口。 “你也觉得我还是小孩子。可是我在努力学做大人了。真的。”  
他说着哽咽起来，头几乎要埋到碗里了。  
林彦俊的心像被谁的手揪成一团，又酸又软。想伸手去摸摸他，又觉得不行。  
“你不用，不用的。” 于是只能抽了纸巾去替他抹眼泪。 “不用长大那么快的， 做个开开心心的笨蛋小孩不好吗？”  
“可是你不喜欢小孩啊！！！” 陈立农转过脸来冲他大吼，他才发现陈立农的眼泪鼻涕已经流了一脸。 “说什么我是未成年，说什么怕利用我，那我学着变成熟、变懂事一点，行了吗？行了吗？！你满意了没？”

他再次被震住，隔几秒才反应过来陈立农说了什么。那双无形的手仿佛拿着刀在他心上割。好像真的有心血，沿着千万个细小的伤口往外流。  
十一点多的店堂里还不是很多人。陈立农还在朝他狂吼，他一句话也说不出，直愣愣地看着陈立农。直到陈立农一脸被吓到的表情，用手指去擦他脸，“对不起，对不起，别哭了……”  
他才发觉自己哭了。

“我以后都不骂人了。” 陈立农手忙脚乱地给他擦脸，他一下经历了山呼海啸一样的感情冲击，心脏被震得有些麻木。  
“不对，其实我平时也不怎么骂人……” 陈立农捧着他的脸，他还是呆呆地说不出话。  
该怎么办呢？这下他真的不知道该怎么办了。

陈立农坐下，拉起他一只手。  
“我们不吵架了好不好？” 样子惨兮兮的， “和好，ok？小林老师？”  
林彦俊想起今年春节，他和妈妈去庙里上香。给他看相的大师说，今年会有桃花劫。  
他这种受过高等教育的人自然是不信的，开玩笑地回了句，那我要怎么化解？  
躲不过的。大师看着他叹气摇头。  
“哈哈。” 他被逗得不行， “一千块买你一个符也不行？”

没想到被这个半仙误打误撞说中了。

他长吁出一口气。 “面都不能吃了。再点两碗吧。”  
好。陈立农又像只温顺的小动物，还紧紧捏着他的手。

两个人换了座位，从横座换到了桌子上。 陈立农在桌下握着他的手，还没放开。

这可怎么办呢。

 

8  
林彦俊和他约法三章：必须回家住，功课必须不能落下，在学校要正常相处。  
陈立农月考进步不少，又是软磨硬泡，承诺一定在十点前回家，才让林彦俊答应和他出去看一场电影。

“我们这样算不算约会？”  
“不算。” 林彦俊说， “这叫我请你看电影。”  
“就是约会啦。” 他凑过去在他嘴角亲一口。  
从电影院出来才九点半。陈立农不肯回家，硬拉着他在快餐店坐下聊天。  
“早点回去能多睡点觉不好吗。”  
“谈恋爱的人不用睡眠的。” 陈立农笑眯眯，“而且我长得够高了吧。”  
又来了，那种粘乎乎的感觉。

结果送他回去的路上就睡着了。  
这个红灯很长。他转过头，看陈立农在副驾上睡得东倒西歪。想起大学寝室夜谈，说到男人的普遍软肋，就是所谓怜惜这种感情。想想他对陈立农感情的开端，确实也是。  
看上去已经有几杯下肚都面不改色的酒量，眼睛里的东西却依然是稚气和无助。  
仿佛看到了以前的自己。

半夜有人给他打电话。  
不用想也知道是谁。他闭眼接起来，“怎么了——”  
“你说我要不要去考T大？”  
他当他在说梦话，嗯了声没再说话。  
“我在看你们学校的网页，哇，优秀毕业生，还有你以前的照片——”  
他捂着脸。 “别看了！”

林彦俊第二天醒得早，回想了一下昨晚的电话，鲤鱼打挺般坐起身。  
这次换他六点多就打过去。 “八点钟在你家附近的麦当劳碰面。”  
他带上笔电和几本旧参考书，全副武装地过去了。陈立农穿着拖鞋过来，睡眼惺忪。  
林彦俊问：“你说要考T大，是不是认真的？”  
“呃，是一瞬间有这样的想法——”  
“不行。”  
“想肯定是想的，谁不想呢？” 陈立农说， “是能不能的问题。”  
“可行。” 他打开一个文档，里面是半年份按月计的计划表。 “T大的保送考试是明年一月。体育特长加三十分，要追赶的部分，每个月都有目标。”  
陈立农打着呵欠，边听边点头。  
林彦俊敲他额头。“我说要帮你考到T大，是认真的，懂了没？”

既然事已至此，唯有以他自认为正确的方式，为他争取更好的，让他的未来更顺利一点，更美好一点。

“我知道啦。” 陈立农说。

 

林彦俊说英语的笔试是最能短时间内快速提高的，于是两个人单独相处的时间都变成补习机会。  
有一晚陈立农在他家做模拟卷，做完要走的时候却下起大雨。他舍不得让陈立农这么回去，让他留下来过夜。他还在准备课件，陈立农洗完澡擦着头发出来，小心翼翼地说，那我去睡客房。  
“客房暖气坏了。” 他说，“你去主卧睡吧。”  
“可以吗？”  
“说让你睡主卧，想什么呢？” 林彦俊没忍住，还是摸了摸他头。

把所有事情做完的时候已经过了半夜。躺上床的时候以为陈立农已经睡了，没想到他听到动静，从靠墙那一面转了过来。  
林彦俊没说话，就那么躺下。  
过了一会，旁边的人凑过来一点，鼻子在他肩头蹭了蹭。  
仅此而已。  
好可怜啊。林彦俊想着，忍不住笑出了声。  
“怎么了？”  
他拉着被子转过去，和陈立农面对面。“体谅一下你，就不招惹你了。”  
“什么嘛。” 他贴着他手臂讲话， “说得好像你对我就完全不会有想法一样。”  
“我有啊。” 林彦俊说， “不过我阀值比较高。”  
“别用这种气声讲话。” 陈立农说， “我受不了。”  
林彦俊有些心软了，正想着做点什么补偿他，陈立农说，我能抱着你的手臂睡吗。  
想法之纯洁让他都震惊了。  
行啊，他闭着眼睛答。知道自己即将睡死过去，陈立农要做点什么他也不知道了。

早上醒来的时候手臂倒是酸痛得很。  
他低头一看，陈立农双手拽着他的手臂，像抱抱枕一样搂着，睡得无知无觉。

*  
陈立农妈妈要出差一个月。陈立农旁敲侧击，说攒了一堆问题要问他。  
林彦俊看着他期盼的眼神。 “……好吧。”

周五，他代了几节课回到家，趴在沙发上一动不动。后来接了电话，对那边说着。 “不去了。” “不想去。”  
陈立农窝在茶几旁边做题。看他挂了电话，问他，“去哪里？”  
“朋友说去吃饭。” 他的脸蹭了蹭抱枕，“累，不想去。”  
“去嘛。你一整个星期都窝在学校。”  
他扯起一边嘴角笑。“你想打游戏就打啊，我又没有说不让。”  
“不是啦，就是觉得你应该去放松一下。”  
他缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。“我发现小孩子真的很讨厌大人在家啊。”  
陈立农翻了个白眼。 “你总该要吃晚饭啊。”  
“所以才要考虑你啊。”  
“不用管我啦——”  
“别想着又用泡面应付。” 

又一个电话打进来，林彦俊从沙发上跳起来，抓着电话进了浴室。陈立农继续和物理题搏斗。等他回过神来，林彦俊已经换好衣服出来了。

“你跟我一起去。”  
“我这样去？” 陈立农扯扯自己校服领口， “不大好吧。”  
“快点，带你去吃饭。”  
林彦俊笑了笑。转身折回房间，陈立农跟着他进去，看他打开衣柜挑衣服，递给他一件黑色线衫。  
“这件。牛仔裤穿你自己的。”  
“不借给我吗？”  
“尺寸也不对啊。” 林彦俊说。“估计只到你脚踝吧。”  
“喔。”  
陈立农握着那件毛线衣站在原地，脸好像有点热。

王子异和朱正廷早到了。  
“这是陈立农。” 他介绍。  
朱正廷指着旁边座位上一个小不点。 “这是福利，是五百万的弟弟哟。”  
陈立农笑着冲上去揉脸。 “hello!——”

吃完饭出来，他和王子异去另一边抽烟。  
“小朋友看起来挺成熟的。”  
他嗯了声。  
“你想好了？”  
他低头点烟，手不知为何在抖。 “看出来了？”  
“我又没瞎。”  
“我没想。” 林彦俊说，“好像根本来不及想，就从背后被人推着走。”  
王子异一脸无言。  
“我知道。” 他点头，像在自言自语。 “我有一天会后悔的吧。”  
他抬头看向陈立农那边，小孩和福利闹得正欢。 “不是关于这个人如何， 而是不应该在这种错误的时机……如果我们第一次见面，是他成年以后，我还介意什么呢。”  
“可惜人生不会事事都有这么好的时机。” 王子异说， “或者这个宇宙里，这就是你们唯一能相遇的机会。”  
“是哦，大哲学家。”  
“你真的想好了。” 挚友脸色凝重。“这是个地雷。”  
“我会负疚一生的。” 林彦俊说， “是不是很大的觉悟？” 

 

9  
林彦俊生日的时候，陈立农送了他一枚戒指。  
他盯着盒子上的显眼logo。 “哪来的钱？”  
“去年全国运动会，我是跳高的冠军。” 陈立农说，“还有各种大大小小比赛，奖金都一直没动。”  
“有钱去给你妈妈买点什么不好。” 林彦俊说，“或者存着，上了大学有的是要用钱的地方。”  
“你今年二十三还是八十三啊。” 陈立农打开盒子替他戴上，很轻灵的设计，没有婚戒隆重，平日戴着也不显突兀。  
“放心，我很孝顺的啦。”

林彦俊伸长手看了看。好像还蛮适合的。  
陈立农笑起来。 “别脱下了。”

 

10  
高三开学的时候，林彦俊提议，你去住宿舍吧，家里容易分心。  
他嘟起嘴准备撒娇，被林彦俊一把捂着下半张脸。“别抱怨了，是为你好。”  
他于是申请了宿舍。年级大部分人都走读，他分到了挺宽敞的一人间。每天零点睡六点起，规律又稳定。  
想起一年前的这个时候他在干什么，恍如隔世。

法律系的保送考试有英语面试。陈立农上网找了前几年的面试内容，感到深深的绝望。他干脆先不管，继续专注于他有自信的、感觉应付得来的科目。  
但林彦俊明显不会放过他。  
“给你的那本题看了吗？  
“还没有。” 他捏着书的一角， “还在背历史呢。”  
“口语没办法临时抱佛脚，现在就马上准备起来。” 林彦俊看了看表。“十点钟你去305，我们模拟口试。”  
他哀嚎一声。

305是电脑教室，他进去的时候林彦俊在改试卷，一脸严肃。陈立农把书在桌子上扔下，刚想抱怨两句，就被对方截住。“一分钟，你准备一下。然后我们开始。” 陈立农直起身，有些被吓到。  
林彦俊开始给他提问。

五分钟下来，他好像受了一个世纪的刑。林彦俊说后天同样时间同样地点，就让他回去了。  
下楼的时候才回味出一点复杂的滋味。表现很不好，想不到要说的，想说的不知道该怎么说。林彦俊会失望吗？  
他生平第一次恨自己不够聪明。

但留给他胡思乱想的时间也不多，因为林彦俊严格起来简直超乎他想象。  
“好——累——啊——” 他一头栽进书里。  
“别给我来这套。” 林彦俊捏他脸。 “累就下去跑两圈，立马清醒了。”

 

11  
寒假前最后一次月考，结束了就是假期。说是放假，其实也就三天。  
考完出来下了点小雨。同学们走得七七八八，陈立农趴在栏杆上看别人推着行李拉杆走出校门，心里很惶惶。  
离T大的保送考试只剩两周了。

旁边有人碰了碰他脸。  
林彦俊说，走了。  
“嗯。” 他背起书包跟着他下楼。

傍晚的时候下起了小雪，天更冷了。林彦俊说想吃点能取暖的东西，于是去排了市中心一家蛮有名的火锅店。等了十五分钟，来排队的人挤满了走廊。陈立农将书递给他，说你帮我复习，抽提纲来问。“呃黄色的不用理，就问红色的。”  
林彦俊翻着他的笔记。“整理得还蛮好的。” 他一页一页地翻过去，“连我这种强迫症都觉得很整齐。”  
“那你快点问啦。”  
林彦俊合上，把笔记还给他。“不问了，休息一晚上。”  
“不行啦。” 陈立农说， “这是我今天的计划。”  
“叫我们的号了。” 林彦俊翻着手里的纸条， “走啦。”

吃完饭去了酒店。  
陈立农看着那个红色的Marriott 标志。 “你怎么知道这附近有酒店？”  
“来过。”  
他看一眼他的侧脸。还是忍不住。“和谁？”  
林彦俊笑了。“来参加宣讲会。”

进了房门陈立农还是有点晕乎乎地不敢相信。好像小时候过六一儿童节，不仅能放半天假，还能参加学校游园会。  
天上下红雨了。  
他坐在床尾，看着林彦俊翻酒水单。 “你去洗澡。”  
他乖乖地去了。出来的时候，林彦俊喝着酒，坐在床上看他的笔记。  
他走过去捧起他的脸亲。“我好喜欢你穿白衬衫。”  
“我知道。” 他伸出舌头舔了舔陈立农下唇，还有一点红酒的甜味。

“这是给你的奖励。”

林彦俊要去洗澡，被陈立农按住了。他很激动，有几个月没做过了，在大腿根蹭着蹭着就先射了一次，然后躺在床上喘气。林彦俊推开他去洗澡。洗到一半被陈立农强行中止了。他被人又带回床上，这次陈立农一点不含糊地操进去了。床很软，他的手从陈立农肩膀摸下去，一点点摸到他胸腹肌，青筋凸显的小臂。十六七岁的人，一年能成长多少呢？  
他想起第一次见到陈立农的时候，他一副朦胧睡眼，一脸无谓，抬头大口灌着可乐，就像街上随处可见的高中男生。  
那时候能预见两个人会像现在这样亲密吗？

或许是快到年末，又要一年，他在床上生出这些沧海桑田的感触。很不合时宜。特别是陈立农正按着他大腿根抽插，嘴唇在他小腹上作恶。他听着自己发出猫一样的尖叫声，一时间什么伤感回忆都飞到脑后，全身血液都集中在身下那个酥麻的地方。陈立农又转去含住他胸前，他蜷起身子，被快感冲击到失神。  
“救命啊——” 他把头埋在枕头里尖叫。  
“我乖不乖？” 陈立农说。  
他不知道自己是在呻吟还是尖叫，反正是发出很不寻常的声音。林彦俊弓起背，乳尖被陈立农含得太刺激，不想再让他碰。陈立农顺势换了个姿势，从背后重新插进去。他按着床板，指尖深深掐紧自己掌心。  
“乖不乖。说嘛。” 陈立农开始磨他。  
酒精开始作用。他觉得自己还是有优势的，哪怕陈立农正把握着他完整的快感。他侧过头咬陈立农的耳垂，小声喃喃：“good boy，那再让我爽一点好不好？”  
这是他能接受的露骨的极致了。

陈立农显然很受用。手搓揉着他胸前，抽插的动作更快。他挺了挺腰，对方的手顺从地移到下面帮他撸。  
他听到自己叫得很大声。

做完一次，他躺在床上大喘气。陈立农坐在旁边一口一口喝着他的酒。  
“体力好差呀，你。” 陈立农一脸无辜。  
“不准喝了！” 嘴上很严，但他还躺着感受高潮的余韵，舒服得一根手指都不想动。陈立农很殷勤地去从他外套里拿了烟，给他点上。他躺着抽，陈立农在旁边拿着杯子接烟灰。烟吸进鼻腔里，他呼出第一口气，心满意足。  
林彦俊将烟灰抖在杯子里，陈立农低头亲他手上的戒指。这景象很奇妙，陈立农送他的戒指，陈立农给他点的烟，陈立农替他接烟灰。他感叹：“我为人师表真是太失败了。”  
陈立农将杯子放在床上，低下头去舔吻他小腹。他被刺激得一挺腰，又被陈立农按住，去舔他阴茎。他趁人不备飞快地躲开，跳下床去将窗帘拉开。  
雪越下越大了，水泥路上已经覆盖一层浅白。  
陈立农从后面圈住他的腰，摩擦两人下体。他发出难耐的叫声，小臂贴在窗玻璃上有点冷。  
“窗帘……” 他艰难地挤出一个词，陈立农在他穴口摩擦，但就是不进去。  
“怕被看到哦？” 陈立农将他转了个身，两手托起他臀。他后背又被冰凉玻璃冻得一抖，两手圈住陈立农脖颈靠在他身上。性器的头挤进穴口，他将陈立农的脖子圈得更紧。 “全部进来。”  
很听话地挤进去一点。 “爽不爽？” 他一点点地抽动， 但就是不填满。 “老师，爽不爽？”  
该来的还是来了。他受不了陈立农这么叫他，全身只叫嚣着空虚，懒得和他玩这种调情游戏。林彦俊左手往下摸到两人的交合处，想将陈立农的阴茎塞进去。 陈立农将他一把贴到玻璃上，一下全部捅了进去。他抬头满足地叫了声， “这样才乖。”  
“宝宝。” 陈立农开始疯狂抽插，呼吸急促。 “宝宝，我好爱你。”

他被快感填满的脑子居然还能分神思考。真是傻瓜，他看着陈立农急切的双眼想。  
人在床上说的话怎么能当真呢。像他就从不在床上告白。虽然他的情史里，这种直接告白的时刻也屈指可数。  
陈立农在找他的嘴唇，问他在想什么，身下却是一点不留力。他咬着唇不让他亲，破皮的地方快要咬成一个伤口。  
陈立农是天真的，无辜的，信奉有情饮水饱，以为所有山盟海誓，最后都能天长地久。  
而他是瞻前顾后的，克服心理障碍和自己的学生谈恋爱已经像叫他去跳崖，更遑论接纳陈立农成为人生亲密的一部分。  
他才发现自己积了满腔怨气。你怎么知道，他想，怎么知道在你大哭的那天，他将自己灌得烂醉，快要喝到胃出血。怎么知道他睁眼失眠多少晚，被内疚和自责折磨得心力交瘁？

宝宝，怎么了？为什么哭了？陈立农急急忙将他转过来。  
林彦俊双眼红得像滴血。

 

12  
保送考试的前一晚，陈立农的父亲受了枪伤送院。

林彦俊赶到医院的时候，他一个人坐在医院大厅的椅子上，腿上还摊着书。林彦俊走过去将他抱着，陈立农呆呆地，僵着肩膀，好像身体已经不知道怎么做反应。  
好一会才反应过来是谁来了。

“对不起……”  
“为什么道歉？”  
“我的心好乱。” 陈立农说， “别说超常发挥了，明天不能正常发挥怎么办？”  
林彦俊摸着他额头，拨开他刘海。 “没事的，别难过了，嗯？不要哭，乖……”  
陈立农抱着他的腰哭的上气不接下气。  
他在心里感慨，真的还是小孩。再怎么嘴上说着恨、说着讨厌的人，其实还是在意得不行。假装毫不在乎，行为叛逆，其实心软得要死。  
林彦俊轻声哄着哭得一抽一抽的小孩。  
他好心疼好怜惜的小孩。

他好喜欢的小孩。

 

13  
出门奔赴考场的时候下起了暴雨，天色阴沉。  
笔试由早上持续到中午，大雨从滂沱转细。  
离考试结束还有半个小时。陈立农抬头看窗外，有一线金边从乌云后溢出。  
他只走神了一瞬，便低头继续思考题目。

走出考场的时候，远远看到一个熟悉的身影，手捧鲜花。

陈立农停住脚步，等他转过来发现了他，笑着对他招手。

他向他奔跑过去。

 

END


End file.
